Ghoul Park
by RaexxBB
Summary: Ghouls and Investigators divide the city, but will it last forever? Corpses fall from the sky while the Doves try to stop the ghouls known as Raccoon and the Blue King from taking over South Park completely. Short draft for the beginning of this idea, hope it's enjoyable. Will have some romances: [StanxWendy, CraigxTweek, KennyxKyle, HeidixEric, HenriettaxKaren]
1. Investigators

**A short idea I have for South Park-Tokyo Ghoul fan fiction. It doesn't take place in Tokyo and none of the characters from the anime/manga will be in this. I wasn't sure if it was okay to place it here, but I thought 'why not go ahead'.  
Give it a chance ;) Thank you**

* * *

Investigators

Car alarms and screams erupted throughout the streets of South Park. One of the streetlights flickering as humans and creepy creatures alike ran amuck. The tallest building in the city illuminating light across the town with big letters of CCG lining it.

A swift hand slammed onto a board, "These are our top targets." The red-haired female was over serious as she glared at her comrades. "The one known as Raccoon is a top priority. It seems this ghoul feast endlessly without reason. Probably just to have a good time and piss us off." Her eyes studied the other CCG members of the room.

At the head of the large table set their Special Class Investigator, Wendy Testaburger. On either side of her were Bebe Stevens and Henrietta Biggle. Bebe was a special case they brought in and she'd already made it to being a First-Class Investigator. While Henrietta was an Associate Special Class Investigator. Being one of two in the room currently, Red being the other high-ranking investigator.

"I would like to be appointed to the search for the ghoul." Red's gaze shifted, "On another note, why is Rank 1 Investigator, Kevin Stoley, sitting in on this meeting?" She quickly looked back to Wendy as the powerful female crossed her legs.

The brunette gave a tired sigh, "he is First Class Investigator Black's subordinate and is here to listen in for his commander while he is out hunting the ghoul known as ToolShed. Being another top-level ghoul, we do have an interest in him as well. Especially if he works for the one SSS ghoul we all know of." Her gaze turned back to Red. "Continue."

Red gave a stern nod. "Another ghoul we all need to be weary of is Orange. We don't know how else to refer to him seeing as all he wears is a completely orange suit. The investigators who have fought him and lived, say he is at least an SS+ rate ghoul. They're getting stronger. We need to begin extreme recruitment with how many high-level ghouls live in South Park. I know we have a half-ghoul on our side," -Red gestured to Bebe- "but I don't think that's good enough. With our data, I might have found two other half-ghouls. One is an A rate and the other is a C rate, but their mother… She is an S rate full-ghoul that we would have to be careful of. They're the McCormick family children."

Henrietta raised her hand to get everyone's attention. "The McCormick family has three children on file. What about the last one?" The darkly attired girl crossed her arms as she stared at the only person standing.

A heavy sigh left the other Associate Special Class Investigator. "He died by getting hit by a bus a year and a half ago. The body went missing, but we assume he's dead."

The goth rubbed her forehead, "What type of ghoul was he?" She shot Red daggers of annoyance.

"Rinkaku, like the rest of his family."

Henrietta shook her head, "rinkaku ghouls have a high rate to have healing abilities. It's most likely that he didn't die, just healed and went into hiding."

Red crossed her arms defensively. "Okay… Well, another problematic ghoul is Man-Eater. This is a female ghoul that has made her way into the ranking of SS~ just by her eating habits. If my research is correct, Man-Eater and Racoon are somehow related." She held up two blurry photos one of a female with tentacles coming from her lower back and another of a giant male wearing a raccoon mask. She swiftly pinned them to the board.

Bebe rose letting her blonde hair fall over her shoulders, "I think we need to discuss the ghoul known as Mysterion for recruitment. While he doesn't seem dangerous, he is always seen helping humans that are placed in dangerous situations. Many people, that he's saved, say they trust him. I don't know if that means we can, but this ghoul might be investigator material if the ghouls haven't gotten to him. I have an idea of going undercover to consider this ghoul and see if he could be a candidate for recruitment." She looked around the room with confidence.

Wendy gave a sighed, "There are other uses for you elsewhere. For example, Rib-Cage is on the loose worse than any of the other ghouls you have spoken of. Or, Organs… We need to stop discussing and get out there."

A crimson color began to flash throughout the room dramatically.

Wendy flipped around a file, quickly skimming through it. "Red, you take investigators Tenorman, Daniels, Bradly Biggle, Rodriguez, and the others in this room, beside Henrietta and Bebe, to track down the ghouls causing trouble." -she quickly closed the file and glanced between the other two women- "We're going after the Blue King."

* * *

 **A short idea I have for South Park-Tokyo Ghoul fan fiction. I hope you all enjoyed it and desire to keep reading! Review and tell me what you think. Favorite and follow if you're interested for the story to continue.**

 **Next chapter, I'll be posting the ghoul and investigator ranking data I'll be going by for the story.**


	2. Investigator Database 1

**South Park-Tokyo Ghoul Rankings:**

* * *

 **Investigators Ranking Order:**

Senior Class Investigators Types:

Special Class Investigator

Associate Special Class

First Class Investigator – Normally when people retire

Junior Investigator Types:

Rank 1 Investigator

Rank 2 Investigator

Rank 3 Investigator - Only special case are this level

* * *

 **Agents/Investigators:**

 **Wendy Testaburger** (Special Class Investigator)

Ukaku S+ quinque

Ukuka SSS (kakuja) quinque

 _H~-_

 **Ike Broflovski** (Special Class Investigator) – Ghoul Name: **Canine** (Full Ghoul)

 _SS~ Rate Ghoul_

Ukaku type kagune

Has two kakujas

Kokaku S+ quinque

Adopted by the Broflovski family

-A ghoul family

 _H~-_

 **Henrietta Biggle** (Associate Special Class Investigator)

Bikaku B quinque

Rinkaku S+ (kakujas) quinque

Rinkaku SS~ quinque

 _H~-_

 **Red** (Associate Special Class Investigator)

Kokaku/Bikaku S quinque

 _H~-_

 **David Rodriguez** (Associate Special Class Investigator)

Bikaku S~ quinque

 _H~-_

 **Token Black** (First Class Investigator)

Kokaku A+ quinque

 _H~-_

 **Bebe Stevens** (First Class Investigator) – Ghoul Name: **Phoenix** (Half Ghoul)

 _SS~ Rate Ghoul_

Ukaku type kagune

Ukaku S quinque

 _H~-_

 **Scott Tenorman** (First Class Investigator)

Bikaku S quinque

 _H~-_

 **Kevin Stoley** (Rank 1 Investigator)

Bikaku A quinque

 _H~-_

 **Nichole Daniels** (Rank 1 Investigator)

Kokaku B quinque

 _H~-_

 **Bradley Biggle** (Rank 2 Investigator)

* * *

Four Ghoul Types:

Order on Back:

Ukaku

Kokaku

Rinkaku

Bikaku

* * *

 **Ghoul Ranking Order:**

SSS Rate – Criteria unclear

SS Rate – Multiple Special Class Investigators

SS+

SS~

SS

S~ Rate – Equivalent to ability of average Special Class Investigator

S Rate – Equivalent to ability of an average Associate Special Class Investigator

A Rate – Compared to a First Class Investigator

B Rate – Compared to a Rank 1 to Rank 3 Investigator

C Rate – Ghouls of smaller ability

* * *

 **Investigators' Ghoul Database:**

 **Blue King**

 _SSS Rate Ghoul_

Rinaku type kagune

Has multiple kakujas

A major Ghoul Leader

Extra abilities:

-Electronkinesis

 _H~-_

 **Orange**

 _SS+ Rate Ghoul_

Ukaku type kagunes

Has kakujas

A Higher ranking Ghoul

Extra abilities:

-Healing

-Pyrokinesis

 _H~-_

 **ToolShed**

 _SS~ Rate Ghoul_

Ukuka type kagune

Extra abilities:

-Healing

 _H~-_

 **Man Eater**

 _SS~ Rate Ghoul_

Bikaku type kagune

 _H~-_

 **Chaos**

 _SS Rate Ghoul_

Bikaku type kagune

Extra abilities:

-Electrokinesis

 _H~-_

 **Mysterion**

 _SS Rate Ghoul_

Rinkaku type kagunes

Investigators are intersted

Extra abilities:

-Healing

 _H~-_

 **Rib Cage**

 _SS Rate Ghoul_

 _H~-_

 **The Kite**

 _S~ Rate Ghoul_

Ukaku type kagune

 _H~-_

 **Raccoon**

 _S~ Rate Ghoul_

Has two kakujas

Cannibalizes other ghouls

 _H~-_

 **Sheila Broflovski**

 _S~ Rate Ghoul_

Kokaku type kagune

 _H~-_

 **Duchess**

 _S~ Rate Ghoul_

 _H~-_

 **Organs**

 _S~ Rate Ghoul_

Bikaku type kagune

 _H~-_

 **Mr. Hat**

 _S Rate Ghoul_

 _H~-_

 **Shredder**

 _S Rate Ghoul_

Rinkaku type kagune

 _H~-_

 **Mrs. McCormick**

 _S Rate Ghoul_

Rinkaku type kagune

 _H~-_

 **ButterFly**

 _S Rate Ghoul_

Ukaku type kagune

 _H~-_

 **Karen McCormick** – (Half Ghoul)

 _A Rate Ghoul_

Rinkaku type kagune

 _H~-_

 **Gerald Broflovski**

 _A Rate Ghoul_

Ukaku type kagune

 _H~-_

 **Mosquito**

 _B Rate Ghoul_

Kokaku type kagune

Not steadfast

Easily beaten

* * *

 **Humans:**

 **Stuart McCormick**

Married to Ghoul

-McCormick


	3. The Experiment Appears

Lips smacking together was the only noise in the room. Blood being slurped from a corpse before the ghoul moved on to eating the organs. A loud burp erupting from him as he threw the half-eaten body to the side. Another ghoul racing up to continue eating on it. The much larger ghoul's bikaku whipping out to stab the other through the stomach, pulling it closer to him beginning to eat the new body. The fat ghoul's ears perked at hearing noises outside. He snarled and rose from his throne of corpses strolling over to the tinted window to get a view outside.

A cry from a woman being attacked filled his ears as he saw one of the lowlier ghouls pinning the human to the wall. A snicker of amusement left him as he leaned in closer to watch her get ripped apart. That action was interrupted when a cloaked figure swung down and knocked the other away. A rinkaku kagune seeped from underneath the cloak ramming through the ghoul's belly. After he looked to the woman, she gave a nod and ran away. Using his kagune he pulled the other ghoul to him ripping open his throat to feast on him.

Blood spread across the street as he tore into him. Raising from the mutilated corpse, he turned to reveal a green M logo across his chest. The ghoul watching scoffed, " _stupid_ experimental ghoul." He turned back to his meal licking his thick lips hungrily.


	4. The King and the Human Part 1

Craig carelessly strolled through the park. This was so boring. Letting his rinaku kagune seep from his lower back he popped his trash into one of the trashcans. Even if he was a ghoul, he didn't enjoy littering. He froze at seeing a human staring at him. _Shit!_ He wiggled his tentacle back and forth before quickly making it disappear letting his eyes return to normal.

The blonde-haired kid rose seeming appalled at what he had just witnessed. "Are you… one of those things at are on the news all the time? ...A ghoul, right?" The human didn't seem afraid more curious. He twitched as he stepped closer, "Are you _dangerous_?" Craig was too in shock to respond as the boy came closer to get a better look at him. "Wow… You look just like anyone else. This is amazing! I've never been this close to a ghoul before."

At seeing wide sky blue eyes staring at him, Craig stepped back as a bit of fear ran through him. The ghoul mumbled, "I don't understand…" Glancing at him he tried to figure out what to do.

When a hand was thrown out in front of him his brow rose. "My name is Tweek Tweak, and I honestly could care less if you're _supposed_ to be a monster." His smile seemed reassuring, but this could be a trap. Craig slowly took a hold of his hand noting his gentle grip. There was no way this kid, Tweek, could hurt anybody.

"Come on, Tweek, I'll teach you about the world of ghouls." Craig pulled him to him where his arm rest around Tweek's shoulders. "I won't let anything happen to you." The king playfully poked the human's nose as he smiled down at him. The blond happily nuzzling into his side as though this were normal.

He gave a cheerful smile, "I should tell you, I have a blog about my life and I love posting new things on there." The ghoul stared at him curiously. "Do you not know what blogs are?" His head cocked to the side as we strolled through the darkly lit park. "It's how I get messages out to people anonymously. I don't have to use my real name or other peoples, but I get to say everything I want to." He twitched a bit against the other male being soothed when his head got stroked. The blond looked down, "I could do that for the ghouls if you'd like." His smile shined up at the ghoul. This could be interesting.


	5. The King and the Human Part 2

Ghouls ran from the subway, attacking the Doves endlessly in waves. Craig stood still hidden within the metal beast wearing a blue chullo hat with a small gold crown on it. He removed a leather mask from his dark blue trench coat as he began to walk forward. It was time to take out as many Doves as possible. He pulled the leather around his face while tucking a key into his clothes. All that could be seen was a gold crown on the back of his head, a blue trench coat, and his red eyes.

At stepping off the train a scent caught his nose. It wasn't the blood –which there was plenty of— No, it was different from the rest. His nose twitched and nostrils flared as he tracked the familiar scent. His eyes went wide and he swiftly moved to be beside the small human using his kagune to block Dove attacks. Crouching down he covered them up with his massive tentacles. He grabbed the blond boy's arm, "What the fuck are you doing here?" He snarled as the human twisted to hold his phone to his face.

Tweek stared at him, "I was getting footage for my blog on ghouls." He smiled at the king and shook his device before turning back to the fight. "I found out about this because I saw investigators running down here." He smiled as he played with the phone, zooming in on a few of the Doves fighting ToolShed. It was overly impressive. He had taken out quite a few investigators and blood wasn't just dripping from his kagunes as the coiled around his muscular arms, but also his chin. A loud roar leaving him as he aggressively flexed at the humans. An orange streak bolted across the room landing beside him. The uninjured Doves were unsettled by the appearance. Fighting two SS rate ghouls was unheard of, especially when they weren't ready and had every little information on the pair.

Craig huffed, pulling Tweek close where he could join the fight. One of his hands pulling another mask from his pocket and slipping it onto Tweek's head. Nothing was going to stand in his way of getting rid of the ghoul's problem.

The group of investigators became even more uncomfortable at seeing the Blue King appear with what they thought was another ghoul. It was time to retreat. That was until a certain female came waltzing down the stairs opposite the fighting with a male following her rather closely. She snorted, looking up and swinging around a briefcase to reveal one of her weapons while her other remained closed. "Come on, we have monsters to kill."

They darted to meet them, Craig swinging one of not seeming to care about her appearance as he whistled. Stan let one of his kagunes dart from his back into the floor, disappearing. While almost immediately, six more ghouls materialized.

The female froze realizing she might be outnumbered. She didn't think about him having back up. She glanced at him, noticing he was sniffing the air. Something was off. She made her weapon return to its case. "We're leaving today men!" She would need her A team to take out a group as strong as these ghouls. Although, she had a very strong curiosity why so many ghouls would be in this area. Her eyes darted back realizing she didn't recognize one of them. Perhaps there were more hidden away that the CCG didn't know about. This was getting out of hand.

Special Class Investigator Ike bumped her shoulder. "Along with my adopted brother, I could smell a human among them. A half-breed was there as well. " None of that information sounded good.


	6. The King and the Human Part 3

A key jiggled from around Craig's neck the sun shining off it when it slipped over his shirt. His gaze landing on the person he had come out of hiding to meet with. "Token! It has been a while." His eyes ran over the white coat covering his old friend. They'd met at an early age and become good friends, but there was one major thing keeping them from continuing to hangout.

"You've caused quite an uproar with my boss. She's in search for the Blue King." Token rose strolling over pulling a file out from his coat. "This should be everything you need, but you didn't get this from me." Craig gave a nod as he took the file under his own coat. Their eyes locked with all seriousness as the human grabbed the ghoul's arm. "Another thing, who's the little blond kid we've been seeing you with? You better not be putting civilians in danger."

The king clicked his tongue as he looked away from the human, "As if."

Token's eyes shot to the key around his neck. "I thought you were going to keep that somewhere safe."

In response, the ghoul smirked while snickering. "What's safer than with a monster as powerful as me? Besides, nobody knows what this goes to." One of his eyebrows perked as he pulled his arm from Token's grasp. The human's eyes narrowed suspiciously until he just turned to walk back to the CCG building.

Craig's lip curled up walking back around the corner where Tweek sat outside an ice cream shop.


End file.
